Supervivencia
by B-G-Livi
Summary: Goku, Vegeta, Milk y Bulma son sometidos por la Red Ribbon a un juego de supervivencia en donde deben competir entre ellos por las Dragon Balls. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos saben el verdadero poder de las esferas ¿Podrán descubrirlo? ¿Quién de los cuatro podrá ganar? (AU) algo de Ooc, CHAP 3 UP!
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

_"Querido Youkan:_

_Hay algo de lo que debo mencionarte en esta nota que escribo antes de morir._

_Hace muchos años, Kamisama, el Dios de la Tierra creó una enorme esfera llena de poderes magníficos para que los seres humanos puedan recurrir a sus deseos emergentes. La enorme esfera se encontraba en un templo que siempre se encontraba lleno de personas con deseos que querían cumplir, y de ella salía un enorme dragón nombrado como Shenlong y concedía a sus pedidos._

_Venía gente de todo el mundo, de cada rincón viajaban para que la gran esfera satisficiera sus ilimitadas necesidades (lo cual era poco eficiente, ya que Shenlong condecía un solo deseo por persona). Había quienes pasaban semanas esperando su turno a que el dragón saciara sus pedidos. Y lamentablemente, ese fue el pequeño origen de una gran guerra: la espera y la ansiedad. En el templo había veces que reinaba el caos porque muchas personas se peleaban por su turno._

_Pronto nacieron codicias de los seres humanos, que hizo que hubiera guerras violentas por la enorme esfera llena de poder. La ambición reinó a causa de algo que Kamisama creyó que sería bueno para la humanidad. El templo se convirtió en algo preciado, y alrededor de él reinaban peleas y guerras de personas aliadas para conseguir el máximo poder._

_No obstante, el Dios de la Tierra decidió poner un fin a la codicia humana: separó la enorme esfera en siete. Si alguien las reunía Shenlong cumpliría cualquier deseo, pero solo uno. Una vez cumplido el deseo, las siete Dragon Balls (como las nombró Kami) se convertirían en rocas redondas por un año entero sin poder alguno, pero pasado ese período volverían a ser como antes. Era un ciclo que los humanos jamás supieron. Así eran las reglas, y no se cambiarían._

_Claro que las personas no supieron qué había pasado porque lo único que vieron fue que"La Gran Esfera de Poder" (tal como la llamaron) había desaparecido sin rastros. Nunca supieron que se dividió en siete pequeñas esferas y las demás condiciones de que Kami había impuesto._

_Y yo tampoco lo supe hasta el día en que el mismísimo Dios de la Tierra me lo contó ¿Quién diría que vería a Kamisama en frente mío, luego de beber el agua sagrada de la Torre Karin, y que trepara hasta el Templo Sagrado deDios? Pues sí, tu abuelo ha sido alguien fuerte que entrenó con el mismísimo Dios, y fue el ganador de 10 Torneos de las Artes Marciales. Ojalá tu padre hubiera seguido mi ejemplo...No obstante, tú si puedes, y con esfuerzo podrás todo._

_A los 90 años que tengo, sólo dejo esta confesión para los que tengan buen corazón y sepan utilizar las Dragon Balls con dignidad, sin codicia alguna. Y creo que la persona indicada eres tú, querido Youkan... Pero para poder conseguir las Dragon Balls deberás viajar por todo el mundo en su búsqueda para que Shenlong conceda tus deseos..._

_Esta nota irá a tus manos cuando cumplas la edad suficiente para entenderla. Mi regalo es este secreto que no deben saber los humanos codiciosos._  
_Desde ya, muchos abrazos, nieto mío._  
_Tu querido abuelo **MiyaiKonha**_

_PD: Para guiarte, te dejo una esfera que está dentro de una caja, junto a esta nota. La recogí hace años antes de visitar a Kamisama y saber qué era, y con mi edad ya no pude juntar las restantes..."_

Youkan leyó nuevamente la nota y la estrujó entre sus manos. Le enfurecía saber que sus padres nunca le hubieran mostrado tal nota. Luego de que ellos murieran, y Youkan se convirtió en un adulto que heredó las riquezas paternas, la nota le llegó misteriosamente a sus manos. Él sólo contaba con cinco años cuando su abuelo murió.

Lo que su pobre abuelo no supo al morir, es que Youkan se convirtió en un hombre desagradable y ambicioso. No de dinero, ya que era un empresario millonario que lo tenía todo. Pero había cosas que no se compraban con dinero y que él quería. No bien la caja que contenía la Dragon Ball (que tenía dos estrellas) junto a la nota de su abuelo llegaron a sus manos, lo único que supo, fue que DEBÍA conseguir esas esferas llenas de poder ¿Qué quería hacer con ellas? Sólo él lo sabía, pero tenía gran deseo sobre ellas y curiosidad por saber si lo que decía su abuelo era cierto.

También era un tipo arrogante y cómodo, por lo que en vez de buscar él mismo las Dragon Balls, fundó un pequeño cuartel que él mismo guió para que buscara dichas esferas por todo el mundo. Pero a los integrantes del cuartel sólo encontraron dos Dragon Balls con mucho esfuerzo (y sin contar que uno de ellos había muerto en el intento).

Enojado, Youkan alistó más soldados, y ordenó que consiguieran las Dragon Balls costase lo que costase. Contrató a grandes científicos e inventores para que le hicieran un radar. Y lo lograron hacer, sin saber que no era tan preciso como pensaban. Sólo señalaba una gran zona en donde podían llegar a estar las Dragon Balls, y no era tan exacto.

Aún así, el ejército se multiplicó para facilitar la búsqueda. La patrulla formada por Youkan se pasó a llamar Red Ribbon por el listón rojo que tenían para su identificación, y el fundador de dicho ejército fue nombrado como el General Red. Con cuidado, ocultó el secreto de las Dragon Balls para que ningún soldado se las quedara por ambición propia, ni algún posible encubierto delatara el poder de las esferas. En ese sentido fue cuidadoso.

Red dejó su empresa en manos de su único hijo, y se dedicó a su poderosa patrulla. Pronto, la Red Ribbon tuvo sedes en todo el mundo comandadas por soldados de gran confianza para Red. Pese a la tecnología, habían pasado dos años desde los comienzos del ejército rojo, y aún no tenían todas las Dragon Balls.

Pero Red era de insaciable ambición, y quería a toda costa probar el poder de las Dragon Balls. Así que no se rindió, y siguió dando órdenes a las numerosas sedes.

La Red Ribbon se convirtió en el ejército más temido desde su fundación, y sometían a gente inocente a trabajo duro para buscar lo que el Comandante Red quería. Mataban a quienes estuvieran en su contra, y maltrataban hasta conseguir el halago de su jefe.

Pronto, esa patrulla comenzó a dominar lo que se le cruzara en el camino, y era la causa de muchos miedos y masacres.

Así llegaron a juntar seis esferas del dragón. Sólo faltaba una.

_XXX_

-¿¡CÓMO QUE NO PUDIERON CONSEGUIR LA DRAGON BALL FALTANTE?! Eres un inútil, General Blue...

-Lo siento, señor... Es que la última Dragon Ball que usted solicita está...-se interrumpió el general de la sede Azul.

-"Está" ¿QUÉ?-le gritó Red mientras mordía su habano de la cólera que sentía.

-Está en manos de un monstruo... Ya mató a casi todos los soldados que enviamos de nuestra sede, señor... Y los habitantes de Las Cuatro Islas son fuertes guerreros. Mataron a muchos de los nuestros cuando los quisimos someter a la búsqueda de la Dragon Ball...

-Idiotas, eso no es lo importante. Esos guerreros pronto serán sometidos a la muerte por nuestro ejército. Pero hay que enfocarse en el monstruo.

-Es muy...poderoso. Tiene un gran tamaño y fuerza. Podría acabar con todo nuestro ejército con facilidad.

El General Red gruñó.

-Envía a todos los soldados que puedas, en vez de venir a mi oficina a molestarme ¡Deberías estar trabajando en tu sede, maldito imbécil!

-Está bien, señor. Haremos lo que sea necesario.

Blue salió de la oficina.

Poco después, la sede Azul y su ejército fueron derrotados. El General Blue murió junto a los últimos soldados de su sede.

Red mandó a la sede Violeta, pero también pasó lo mismo. Ningún soldado pudo contra ese gigante monstruo. Pronto, muchas de sus sedes mandadas a matar al monstruo que poseía la última Dragon Ball desaparecieron.

El Comandante Red comenzó a inquietarse. Eso no era bueno. Nunca un desafío tan grande se le empezó a presentar. Estaba cansado de todo eso, y también estaba hambriento del poder de las esferas aunque nunca pudo ver al dragón que su inocente abuelo mencionaba en su carta.

El día en que los soldados de la sede Amarilla fueron asesinados, el General Red le solicitó a Black, su ayudante:

-Black, busca en la computadora información sobre ese monstruo del que Blue habló. Es más poderoso de lo que pensábamos.

Black presionó unos botones, y la pantalla quedó invadida por la imagen de un monstruo enorme de compostura maciza. Tenía tres ojos, era peludo y sus brazos sobresalían demasiado.

-Aquí dice que ésta bestia vive en una Isla ubicada al Este de Las Cuatro Islas, y recibe el nombre de Ahlizidok.

-ESO YA LO SÉ-chilló el General, fastidiado.

-Pues dice que es la pesadilla de quienes se acercan a él, y si no lo molestan él no hace absolutamente nada.

-PERO POSEE LA ÚLTIMA ESFERA. LA ESFERA QUE ME FALTA: LA DE CUATRO ESTRELLAS-gritó el Comandante golpeando con violencia la mesa.

-Así es, señor...Según esta información, los habitantes de Las Cuatro Islas están alterados por la presencia del monstruo aunque éste nunca les hizo daño alguno.

-Un momento... Los habitantes de Las Cuatro Islas ¿eh?-sonrió maliciosamente el Comandante-Busca información sobre ellos.

Black presionó las teclas, y en la pantalla apareció una imagen satelital del sitio mencionado.

-Pues aquí dice que Las Cuatro Islas están divididas: Isla del Norte, Isla del Sur, Isla del Este e Isla del Oeste. Ninguna de las islas se lleva bien una con la otra... Según esto, muchos habitantes son profesionales en cazar monstruos poderosos, pero nunca se han animado a matar a Ahlizidok.

-Sí, esos inútiles que no se dejaron someter por el ejército de la sede Azul-gruñó Red-Pero tengo una idea. Hay que alistar más soldados. Miles y Miles, para ser exactos. Y busca más información sobre esos guerreros isleños.

-Sí, señor.

_XXX_

Pronto, el ejército se multiplicó aún más. Con las nuevas invenciones de los científicos de la Red Ribbon, hicieron armas aún más poderosas, e inventaron poderosas bombas que podrían destrozar a diez personas juntas, aunque sabían que eso no serviría con el poderoso monstruo. Como Red estaba resentido por las matanzas de algunos soldados que esos habitantes le habían hecho a la sede Azul, tiró bombas en las cuatro islas que mataron muchos individuos.

Las Cuatro Islas fueron invadidas, y amenazadas con ser destruidas. Para darles meras esperanzas a las personas, Red puso una condición: debían mandar un representante de cada isla en una fecha fijada. Aquel representante que lo convenciera de que tenía recursos para derrotar a Ahlizidok, sería perdonada su isla correspondiente y destruiría las otras tres.

La Isla Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste enviaron un representante que les pareció más convincente y responsable en la fecha solicitada por el Comandante Red.

La puerta del cuartel Rojo (que estaba en la Isla Oeste) fue tocada por alguien. Red supuso quien era, así que los dejó entrar. Eran cuatro: dos mujeres y dos hombres. Se miraban unos a otros con desconfianza y algo de odio pero estaban en silencio en la oficina del comandante.

-Bien. Como lo saben, mi nombre es Red y soy el gran Comandante de la Red Ribbon. Ustedes tendrán el trabajo de convencerme a qué isla dejaré con vida-comenzó Red a caminar de un lado a otro frente a ellos, que permanecían sentados uno al lado del otro-Comienza tú-dijo señalando a una de las mujeres. La chica de cabello celeste se puso de pie y comenzó a discursar:

-Soy Bulma Brief, representante de la Isla Este. Vengo a hacerle una propuesta a cambio de que no destruya la isla en donde vivo...

-Sorpréndeme-le dijo Red algo desafiante.

-Mi Isla es la que más tecnología posee. Soy dueña de la Corporación Cápsula, que sirve a los habitantes de la Isla Este a proveerse de muchos productos. Tengo un laboratorio done puedo hacer crear una máquina que soportará la fuerza del monstruo si es necesario.

-Y teniendo esa tecnología ¿Por qué nunca lo intentaron derrotar?

-Porque el monstruo nunca nos hizo daño ni intentó destruir nuestras vidas. Pero si es por el bien de mi hogar, con la tecnología podré matar a la bestia si es necesario.

-Bien. Es convincente tu idea, pero me gustaría oír las otras. A ver...tú-dijo señalando a la otra mujer. Ella tenía los cabellos azabache y una mirada agresiva, a diferencia de Bulma:

-Me llamo Milk Satan. Soy representante de la Isla Oeste e hija del gran Rey de mi hábitat: Ox Satan. Por años, hemos criado un enorme dragón que es capaz de luchar contra el monstruo si es necesario. Es poderoso y tres veces más grande que Ahlizidok. Si es por la supervivencia y seguridad de la Isla Oeste, él podrá luchar contra el monstruo.

-Interesante, y me sorprende que en tu isla tengan el privilegio de tener un dragón...-le respondió con una sonrisa socarrona-Pero debo oír a los otros representantes a ver si me convencen más que tú y la señorita Brief... Continúa tú-dijo señalando a un muchacho. Éste se paró y dijo:

-Mi nombre es Son Goku, representante de la Isla Sur y quisiera decirle que no tengo tecnología ni un enorme dragón: sólo mis manos. Mataré al monstruo con mis propias manos.

De repente, el otro hombre que permanecía sentado estalló en furia:

-Momento, momento ¿Quién dijo que fueras lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a Ahlizidok? YO seré quien lo mate con mis propias manos.

-¿Y a tí que te pasa? No creas que no podré derrotarte aquí mismo, maldito imbécil-gruñó Goku

-¡Inténtalo, maldito gusano!

-¡No me instes!

Pronto, la risa del General Red los interrumpió:

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... Yo creo que son ustedes, los de la Isla Norte y Sur los que derrotaron a una pequeña parte de mi ejército cuando los quisieron someter a unos sencillos trabajos...

-Hubiéramos resistido, de no ser que juegas sucio, Red-le dijo Goku enojado-¡Mataste a habitantes de las cuatro islas con tus bombas! Nosotros sólo tenemos nuestros puños para luchar.

-Eso se lo tienen merecido. Es para que sepan quiénes somos en realidad. No debieron desafiarnos...

-No nos dejamos mandar...-gruñó uno de los muchachos, que recibía el nombre de Vegeta.

-Pero en este caso es una emergencia ¿no?-le respondió socarrón Red.

-Si es mantener viva a la isla en donde vivo ES necesario. Haré lo posible-gruñó él.

-¿Y cómo es tu nombre que no me lo has dicho?, ya que interrumpiste el discurso de tu AMIGO-rió maliciosamente el general.

-Vegeta-contestó, temblando de ira.

-Muy bien, Vegeta. Dijiste que podrías hacer un mejor trabajo que Goku-dijo sonriendo.

-MUCHO mejor-repuso. Goku lo miró con odio.

-Sin embargo, mis hombres intentaron matar a Ahlizidok y no lo lograron ¿Cómo lo lograrán ustedes si su fuerza es mucho menor?

-Perdone, pero yo derroté a casi todos sus hombres SOLO-dijo sonriendo Vegeta-. Creo que podré con esa cucaracha.

-Deme una oportunidad a mí. Todos los hombres que se atrevieron a desafiarme fueron muertos por mí-dijo Goku a su vez-Solo deme esa oportunidad.

-Oigan, muchachos. Creo que no son sólo ustedes aquí-protestó Bulma.

-No me gusta coincidir con un habitante de otra isla, pero ella tiene razón. Dejen que el comandante elija-se quejó Milk.

Red sólo rió maliciosamente:

-Saben que estoy siendo muy bueno con ustedes. Les estoy dando la oportunidad de dejarlos vivos. Veo que las muchachas tienen buenas estrategias para derrotar a la bestia, y los hombres tienen una fuerza descomunal, O ESO DICEN QUE TIENEN...-Vegeta, ante ese comentario gruñó-Pero como sus argumentos me han dejado indeciso, haré algo que será divertido-rió.

-¿Divertido?-preguntó Bulma algo temerosa.

-Así es...Verán ¿Saben por qué deben derrotar a Ahlizidok?

Todos permanecieron callados.

-Bien...Les explicaré: viajé por todo el mundo buscando estas esferas que reciben el nombre de Dragon Balls-dijo él, mientras sacaba de una caja una de las esferas y la alzaba para que todos la vieran-. El monstruo tiene en posesión una de ellas: son siete en total, y la última que me falta la tiene él.

-¿Se puede saber para qué sirven?-preguntó indecisa Milk.

-Eso no interesa. Ustedes luchan por la supervivencia de sus respectivas islas. Pero para que me demuestren que son eficientes, los llevaré a una lejana tierra. Mis hombres ocultarán en ese sitio las seis Dragon Balls que poseo, y quien me traiga las SEIS esferas será el ganador, y su isla será perdonada ¿Estarán de acuerdo?

-Pero...-balbuceó Bulma.

-Lo sé... Deberán luchar por ellas, arrebatárselas si es necesario... Quien me traiga las seis esferas en una fecha determinada es el ganador ¿Qué les parece?

-Eso parece un juego de niños-gruñó Vegeta.

-Estoy de acuerdo si es por el bien de la isla que represento-lo interrumpió Goku.

-Acepto sólo con una condición-impuso Milk-, que usted nos sustentará con elementos que sean necesarios para sobrevivir...

-Por supuesto que lo haré...Pero los víveres tendrán que ser buscados por ustedes.

-De acuerdo-dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo, para luego ser mirados unos a otros con recelo. Vegeta (quien no estaba muy convencido por ese desafío) y Goku se miraron con odio.

-De acuerdo... Les doy un día para despedirse de los suyos y explicarles todo. Mañana vendrán aquí a ala misma hora, y los llevaré para el desafío de supervivencia-dijo el general sonriente.

_"Esto se esta poniendo divertido." _pensó Red.

Los cuatro salieron del cuartel. Un mal presentimiento los invadía, pero supieron que no les quedaba mejor opción que eso. Aunque ellos se hubieran negado, Red hubiera hecho ese desafío.

Los cuatro sabían que el juego estaba por empezar.

**NA: ¿Qué les pareció? Ojalá que les haya gustado, base la historia de las Dragon Balls en DB y DBZ. No es preciso que se sepa mucho de los orígenes. Lo que di ahora es un prólogo para que entiendan el juego de supervivencia que se está por montar :D  
Hasta la próxima!**

**Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece! Sus personajes son de Akira Toriyama.**


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo 1**

Las Cuatro Islas habían sido aliadas hacía tiempos remotos. Todas eran de minas abundantes en buen metal, por lo que utilizaron gran parte de las riquezas para hacer armas y combatir guerras contra otros territorios cercanos. Por alguna razón, poco a poco, los guerreros de territorios lejanos que combatían a los islotes aliados, fueron alejándose de las costas… Claro que los habitantes de las ínsulas creyeron haber derrotado a los enemigos, por los que estos últimos se marcharon. Ni siquiera emprendieron retorno.

Lo que nadie de ese lejano lugar sabía (por vivir alejados de todo y no querer comunicarse con nadie), era que los guerreros enemigos de Las Cuatro Islas se habían marchado por un rumor que corrió mientras ellos estaban luchando contra las ínsulas: que había una lucha más grande por el verdadero poder. La lucha de la Gran Esfera del Poder (que luego Kami la convertiría en las siete Dragon Balls).

Festejando la victoria, Las Cuatro Islas se fraternizaron más aún queriendo formar un territorio y alianza en común entre ellas…

…Sin embargo, la envidia, la codicia y el repentino resentimiento por distintas causas llevó a los cuatro islotes a la guerra durante muchos años entre ellas mismas. Las Cuatro Islas separaron sus nombres en Isla Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste. Cometían con sus mejores estrategias, hasta darse cuenta de que cada una tenía una cualidad más fuerte y débil que otras. Así, luego de tanto tiempo de enemistad, finalmente –con apoyo exterior- mediante tratados de paz se pudieron suavizar esas guerras violentas, pero no acabaron con su enemistad. Por eso, vivían como territorios vecinos que no mantenían contacto, pero sí rencor unos con otros habitantes que no fueran de su isla.

Pasados los años de ignorarse una isla con otra, continuaron con sus actividades económicas. Las que más se destacaban de las cuatro, eran la Isla Este y Oeste, pues habían dejado atrás sus costumbres ancestrales de ser guerreros.

La Isla Este tenía unas riquísimas tierras que servían para el cultivo, por lo que la mayoría de sus habitantes eran campesinos.

La Isla Oeste, al ser la más pequeña de las cuatro tenía grandes actividades de servicio y producción artificial, y de allí provenía la famosa Capsule Corp. Por eso, el dinero ganado se utilizaba en agrandar las ciudades, y era la isla más urbanizada de las cuatro y la que tenía más tecnología.

La Isla Norte y Sur eran iguales (sin nombrar que ambas reprendían por lo bajo a la Isla Este y Oeste por dejar de lado sus instintos guerreros). Aunque sus habitantes lo negaran a muerte, ambas islas eran prácticamente culturizadas de la misma manera: abundaban los guerreros y eran quienes más sentían resentimiento por la inconclusa terminación de las guerras pasadas. Claro que se dedicaban a ganar grandes sumas de dinero, pues los mejores guerreros y más fuertes provenían de las famosas Islas Norte y Sur (algo que la Red Ribbon ignoró por la búsqueda de las esferas de las Dragon Balls).

_XXX_

Era un día pacífico en la Isla Este. De lejos, el matutino gruñido de Ahlizidok se oía por las costas del gran territorio. Era normal. La bestia vivía tranquila en las penumbras de una pequeñísima isla que quedaba entre los cuatro territorios enemistados.

Más de una vez, los ingenuos guerreros de las Islas Norte y Sur quisieron desafiarse entre ellos para ver quién derrotaba al maldito monstruo…Pero dada a las pérdidas de muchas vidas, ya no quisieron arruinar sus vidas tratando de provocar algo que no tenía sentido.

-Eso es lo que dicen, pero no son más que unos cobardes-pensó Milk, hija del agricultor más importante de la Isla: Ox-Satan. Ella también le temía a la criatura, pero no le gustaba la idea de que la molestaran por razones orgullosas que ella no comprendía.

Ella había oído que dos guerreros querían interponerse ante el monstruo. Los rumores traían dos nombres conocidos: Vegeta y Goku. Claro que lo veía más que patético, seguramente esos hombres jamás iban a tener un trabajo digno más que luchar y luchar. Y pensar que ella descendía de los guerreros fuertes, pero no valía la pena en ese mundo "del hoy", donde ya habían perdido sentido las batallas. Ella solo pensaba en el comercio, que era de lo que vivía. Eso se decía ella, pero era obvio su deseo de ser una luchadora, pues siempre que podía, entrenaba a sus anchas.

Siguió separando las diferentes semillas que tenía para cultivar (de la mejor calidad), cuando sintió un tiroteo seguido de unos gritos potentes. Alarmada, dejó lo que estaba haciendo para correr a su hogar. No quería que nada le sucediera a su padre.

Mientras tanto, en la Isla Oeste, Bulma se encontraba en su laboratorio. Acababa de retocar su invento, que consistía en un pequeño robot servicial que activaba su alarma en un determinado peligro de su amo. Bulma hizo el ademán de tirar un tubo de ensayo con ácido mortal, pero el pequeño robot sostuvo el recipiente con la sustancia antes de que éste cayera.

La joven científica sonrió satisfecha.

"_Mejor que esos guardaespaldas que tiene mi mamá" _pensó complacida.

De repente, la puerta se abrió bruscamente por unos hombres armados que llevaban un traje de soldados y una cinta roja atada a uno de sus brazos. Dos de ellos tenían a sus padres asustados, a quienes les apuntabn con un arma y uno le gritó:

-¡ARRIBA LAS MANOS!

Inmediatamente, el pequeño robot, poderoso como era, atacó a los hombres uno por uno. No llegaron a hacerle daño, por su armadura blindada anti-balas. Bulma había sido muy lista al ponerle ese material a su invento, y veía ahora su efecto.

Abrazó a sus padres, quienes estaban atónitos mirando a los hombres muertos. La científica sintió de lejos gritos y ruidos de autos chocados… ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Goku, en la Isla Sur, acababa de entrenar a sus anchas. Mientras tomaba un descanso, miró el paisaje rodeado de naturaleza. Era la montaña más alta de Las Cuatro Islas. Se veía todo. Incluso lo gris y artificial que lucía la Isla Oeste, o llena de colores de cultivo y utilizada que se veía la Isla Este. Pero su aborrecimiento fue hacia la enemiga más mortal: la Isla Norte.

En realidad, él estaba consciente de que odiaba esa Isla porque todos os que vivían en la Isla Sur la odiaban. Era una especie de ley que le molestaba al joven luchador. Pero también sabía que si iba a la Isla Norte como un visitante, no iba a ser bienvenido…Además que se sentía en cierta competencia con ese tal Vegeta, quien también –por lo que decían los rumores- quería derrotar a Ahlizidok.

No sabía desde cuándo esa bestia habitaba por los lares, pero sabía que era desde hacía mucho tiempo. Aunque no había referencias históricas, la bestia había estado hacía muchos años entre las islas que se odiaban.

De pronto, sus pensamientos se disolvieron cuando escuchó a los lejos griteríos. Se dio vuelta a ver qué pasaba, y vio muchos helicópteros, con hombrecitos que bajaban de ellos.

-No-fue lo único que dijo entes de correr en la ayuda de su pueblo.

Mientras tanto, en la Isla Norte, el luchador más fuerte que había se encontraba (como era de costumbre) entrenando. Se acercaban los Tenkaichi Budokai, y definitivamente quería ser el mejor luchador de las Artes Marciales. Así le demostraría a esos incompetentes de la Isla Sur quién mandaba en realidad. Quién tenía a la persona más fuerte. Claro que era él, pero los cabeza dura que vivían en esa mísera Isla contraria a la suya no entendían No querían entender, pero los haría entender.

Vegeta, además de querer ser el mejor luchador, también quería derrotar a esa bestia llamada Ahlizidok. Sabía que muchos de los suyos murió en el intento, pero si podía demostrar ser el mejor también DEBÍA derrotar a ese insecto costase lo que costase. Sabía que un tal Son Goku quería lograr lo mismo que él.

-Antes deberá pasar sobre mi cadáver-musitó mientras con un puño hacía trizas un árbol.

Era patético, pero n el fondo sabía la cruda realidad de que ese parecido de su Isla con la Isla Sur era real. A diferencia de las Islas Este y Oeste (patéticas que dejaron sus lazos guerreros a un lado por el dinero), la suya y la Sur eran demasiado iguales. Tanto, que ya molestaba demasiado. Pero él, Vegeta, iba a demostrar una clara diferencia: que los mejores peleadores provenían de SU pueblo. Él no había sido meramente educado para obtener nada a cambio. No era un mediocre que se conformaba con lo poco que le ofrecía la vida. Él era insaciable, pedía más y más.

De pronto, sintió que lo agarraban de atrás y que le clavaban en su sien una fría punta del arma que el atacante poseía. Por puros reflejos, se zafó hábilmente y mató a su atacante sin que éste lo hubiera tocado. Miró con sorna al hombre muerto, inferior a él en muchos sentidos, cuando oyó otro estruendo y un griterío a las afueras del bosque en donde estaba entrenando.

-Maldita sea-se dijo corriendo a demostrarles a esos bandidos quién mandaba.

Las Cuatro Islas fueron blanco de la Red Ribbon, pues su radar inexacto abarcaba toda la zona en donde los territorios estaban ubicados. No sabían que había un pequeño islote donde la esfera buscada estaba en manos de esa bestia. Tampoco se esperaban que ninguna de las Islas se dejara comandar por los hombres. Hasta los habitantes de la Isla Este y Oeste sacaron su lado guerrero y se resistieron a ser mandadas por el ejército de la Red Ribbon. Peor les fue a los soldados que invadieron la Isla Norte y Sur, que fueron muertos cruelmente. Los guerreros no enfrentaban ni al bien, ni al mal…Sólo al enemigo.

Pero el ejército de RR no se rindió, ya que Red mandó a estallar las bombas más peligrosas, matando así a mucha gente. Así las Islas se rindieron, pero Red ya sabía que Ahlizidok existía, y que esa criatura poseía la última esfera que le faltaba. A cambio de la muerte del monstruo, liberaría a quien lo había matado y a su respectiva Isla…

_XXX_

El General Red sonrió satisfecho al ver a los cuatro jóvenes ir puntuales a su base. A excepción de los muchachos, las chicas llevaban una maleta grande cada una. Eso hizo que Red las reprendiera:

-¿Qué diablos es esto?...Creo que van a una especie de competencia…NO DE VIAJE. Quedó claro que yo los proveía de víveres-les dijo severamente mientras los soldados les quitaban las maletas a las chicas.

-De víveres-le contestó Milk-Pero no de cosas para sobrevivir…Usted no aclaró eso.

Red arqueó una ceja. La verdad, es que esa mujer tenía un cierto carácter que a él le preció asqueroso.

-Cierto, cierto…Pero creo que eso se aprende. Por si acaso, les quitaré todo lo que llevan en las maletas que se molestaron en vano en traer.

-Oiga eso no es justo-protestó Bulma-, usted nunca dijo que se trataba de…

-Si es un juego de supervivencia-la interrumpió el comandante con una sonrisa socarrona-, creo que no deben aprender a vivir de los servicios.

Los cuatro jóvenes subieron a una nave, en donde Red les explicó las reglas:

-Deberán encontrar las seis esferas que están escondidas en un terreno privado de la Red Ribbon. Ya les mostré un ejemplo de ellas ayer, por lo que estoy suponiendo que ya saben como son. Yo estaré en una base oculta en ese lugar. Deberán descubrirla una vez que hayan encontrado las seis esferas. Se vale todo tipo de reglas, a excepción de matar o herir de gravedad.

-¿Y si alguien tiene las cinco esferas, y la otra persona tiene la restante?-preguntó Goku.

-Eso deberá quedar a imaginación del que le fáltela esfera. Deberán arreglárselas. Quien gane, su Isla será salvada, y tendrá el privilegio de demostrarme que pueden derrotar a Ahlizidok. Por cierto, hay cámaras por todos lados ocultas para comprobar quién hacer trampa, el cual quedará descalificado y destruiré su Isla. Y también, para dividir los límites, no deberán pasar más allá de una cerca que rodea el vasto territorio que me pertenece.

Red sonrió pensando en que pronto tendría las siete Dragon Balls…

_XXX_

El territorio era enorme. Se veía una especie de selva recorrida por arroyuelos y adornada por imponentes montañas volcánicas. Alrededor del territorio había cercas que separaban celosamente una propiedad de otra.

Los dejó al amparo, en un gran territorio, mientras se volvía a subir a su helicóptero.

-¡Espere!-gritó Bulma-¿Y los víveres?

-Pues están a su alrededor: hay ríos y vegetación para comer-río Red malévolamente.

-Maldito desgraciado-masculló Bulma.

Vegeta gruñó, mientras pensaba en lo lloronas que eran las mujeres. Los cuatro jóvenes se miraron unos a otros con desconfianza. No iban a trabajar en equipo, pero aún así no sabían qué hacer.

De pronto, Goku, sin decir nada, dio la vuelta y se adentró en la masa de árboles. Vegeta musitó algo entre dientes y siguió el curso de un arroyuelo que atravesaba el claro donde Red los había dejado.

Milk tomó una bocanada de aire, e imitó a los hombres mientras iba hacia la dirección de una gran montaña que quedaba a o lejos.

La última que se decidió hacia dónde iba fue (obviamente) Bulma. Lentamente siguió el curso que había adoptado Goku. Sabía que no se toparía con él, pero si así era, lo preferí. Pues Milk no era una mujer con la que se quería enfrentar (simplemente porque había adoptado un secreto odio intensificado hacia ella) y Vegeta…le daba algo de miedo. Antes de partir, miró sus ropas. Aún siendo ropas deportivas, se veía coqueta. En el caso de Milk, ella llevaba una vestimenta de Artes Marciales (lo que no combinaba con su isla, pues ellos no eran luchadores), Goku no llevaba remera, sino unos pantaloncillos. Y Vegeta también. Igual que Goku.

Ese día iba a ser uno muy largo.

**NA: Bueno! Espero que les haya gustado, yo me tomaré una siesta. Ya verán que luego daré más detalle de cada protagonista así que no crean que este fic es algo incompleto en detalles XD **  
**Saludos!**

**DRAGON BALL Z NO ME PERTENECE, SÓLO UTILICÉ SUS PERSONAJES PARA HACER ESTE FANFIC!**


	3. Capítulo II

**Capítulo 2**

Goku oyó tras suyo unos distantes crujidos de hojas, como pisadas que se oían con facilidad para él. Frenó y se dio vuelta lentamente, pero un bulto se escondió rápidamente entre los matorrales.

-Es la muchacha. Esa tal Bulma-se dijo sorprendido, con voz casi inaudible incluso para sus propios oídos.

Sí, la jovencita de ojos celestes, era la representante de la Isla Este u Oeste...No se acordaba. ¿Por qué lo seguía? ¿Qué insinuaba? Era lo que se preguntaba una y otra vez, y sin respuesta... Sólo esas dos preguntas eran las que les retumbaban en su cabeza, y aún así -a pesar de tener muchas opciones-, la respuesta seguía en el aire, a la espera de ser definida.

Tragó un poco de saliva por esa incómoda situación, pero su ceño se frunció al recordar su verdadero objetivo: salvar su Isla, la isla que él se encargaba de representar. La Red Ribbon debía tener de rehenes a todos los habitantes de su pueblo y no iba a permitir que eso sucediera...aunque por otra parte también era injusto que las otras islas fueran destruidas por una ambición que Goku no comprendía. No, en realidad no comprendía casi nada de lo que sucedía: sólo sabía que había unas esferas que esa malvada patrulla se encargaba de buscar sin descanso, y que la última estaba en manos del monstruo Ahlizidok...También concluía que ese maldito de Red buscaba venganza por la resistencia que opuso el poblado de su Isla al verse en peligro.

_"Ese maldito..."_ pensó enfadado, mientras su curso no paraba entre la maleza casi impenetrable.

Ya llevaba muchos raspones y varias heridas pero no se detenía... Había prometido que si ganaba ese juego de supervivencia, pelearía con ese monstruo para recuperar esa esfera que el general tanto quería...La pregunta era ¿Por qué?

No era en vano que ese tipo formara una armada entera para buscar esas esferas de las que les habló el día en que decidió ponerlos en ese juego para sobrevivir. Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenían esas esferas de especial que eran tan codiciadas por ese hombre?

_"Algo deben tener..."_ su pensamiento casi salía como un mascullo entre dientes.

Los árboles y matorrales tenían un color verdoso siniestro que no favorecía en nada al paisaje. Tenía una especie de emoción y a la vez de estrés a causa de lo que estaban llevando...Por fin, algo de emoción en su vida. La vida como un luchador que peleaba con afición sin rivales poderosos lo aburría algo y no le traía emoción. En su Isla peleaba contra sus propios vecinos, y los había superado hacía mucho tiempo. Se hacía torneos a menudo en donde él siempre ganaba...Pero eso tenía un extraño contraste ya que lo aburría completamente, y no encontraba sentido a entrenar todo el tiempo sin encontrar alguien que supere su nivel. No tenía emoción, no tenía sentido pero igual lo hacía: se disponía a entrenar su fuerza...pero ¿para qué?

_"No seas tonto, Goku. SI los de la Isla Norte vienen por nosotros tenemos que demostrarles lo perdedores que son" _

Las palabras de su mejor amigo Krilin lo habían dejado pensando. No era por ser superior la razón de entrenar sin parar sino que quería pelear con algo emocionante, algo extravagante...algo fuera de lo común: Ahlizidok. Ese monstruo que vivía en las penumbras del pequeño islote había matado fácilmente a más de cien personas juntas de su Isla...Y él estuvo de testigo cuando los cuerpos cayeron frente suyo. Tenía doce años de edad solamente al ver toda esa desgracia, y sin embargo quería combatir, quería derrotar y emocionarse con ese monstruo...

Ya basta de su supuesto odio a la Isla Norte. Basta. Él no lo quería, no lo deseaba, no quería odiar algo porque los otros lo odiaban...

...Pero no había otra opción en ese momento que ser rival de todas las Islas que sus iguales menospreciaban. Había oído miles de veces la historia de por qué Las Cuatro Islas se despreciaban (claro que en la historia oída por él resonaba la campana de la Isla Sur)... Quería averiguar por qué tal rechazo hacia otras islas que bien podían ser hermanas. Había madurado bastante y, a diferencia de sus iguales, era diferente (aunque clara la controversia, era totalmente cierto). Él tenía una capacidad de reflexionar y de ponerse bajo la piel de los demás...Cosa que, por más halagado y respetado que era en su Isla, tristemente nadie comprendía. Todos pensaban sobre ellos y nada más ¿Y los otros? ¿Qué había de ellos? ¿Por qué y cómo pensaban de la manera menospreciativa en que lo hacían a sus Islas paralelas?

...No lo entendía. Y le inquietaba saberlo.

Y era tarde. Tardísimo porque para salvar la vida de sus amigos y vecinos, debía rivalizarse con los otros. Con Vegeta no hubo menor problema porque era un tipo agrio y se notaba que no se llevaba bien con nadie. Eso lo facilitaba...Pero ¿qué había de las dos muchachas? ¿Cómo era la vida en sus Islas? ¿Cómo opinaban ellas? ¿A qué Islas odiaban más?

Preguntas inútiles para contestarse, porque ya no podía hacérselas. DEBÍA ganar, y si eso sucedía las otras Islas serían destruidas por las poderosas bombas de la Red Ribbon.

Y volvía a contradecirse con lo mismo: le emocionaba esa aventura diferente a lo que hacía todos los días. Le encantaba y le provocaba una adrenalina que fluía por sus venas demasiado gustosa para ser cierta. Una adrenalina jamás sentida en su vida.

Y también esa sensación de miedo. Miedo a perder, y que por su culpa todo saliera mal.

Y también culpa por las otras Islas que serían destruidas relativamente por su culpa. La culpa de haber ganado...¿Cómo conviviría con eso el resto de su vida?

Pero no, no era momento de sentir y reflexionar. Era momento de actuar y que saliera lo que saliera. Si ganaba, mejor. Si perdía...Bueno, si perdía todo estaría destrozado para él y sus iguales de la Isla Sur...

Sacudió la cabeza. No debía pensar en eso. No aún. No si estaba enfrascado en una responsabilidad tan grande.

_XXX_

Bulma atravesaba la selva con dificultad, con las manos que cubrían su hermoso rostro para no lastimarse con la maleza. Las ramas espesas la castigaban, y ya estaba destrozada parte de su atuendo, dejando al descubierto unos cuantos raspones de sus piernas que sangraban. El sudor se le mezclaba con su saliva y cada tanto pegaba un gimoteo de desesperación.

¡Nunca lo lograría si así seguía! Un hombre era el indicado para su trabajo, pero NO...ella y su orgullo se mezclaron para meterla en esa situación de la que no saldría viva. Así de simple era su respuesta de predecir su futuro. No sobreviviría y moriría allí en esa Isla por la estúpida búsqueda de esa estúpida patrulla y esas estúpidas Dragon Balls y ese estúpido monstruo que debían derrotar para buscar la única esfera que faltaba...Odiaba a todos: a los representantes de las otras Islas, al general Red, al estúpido ejército, a esa asquerosa selva ¡A TODOS! ¡ODIABA A CADA MOLÉCULA QUE CONFORMABA EL MUNDO! Hasta se odiaba a ella misma por exponerse así...

Recordó cuando sus padres la quisieron detener para ir como representante de su Isla a un juego de supervivencia. Ella, con seguridad les respondió:

"No se preocupen, llevaré una maleta de cápsulas, con lo que me será fácil ganar el juego...Ya, no se desvivan pensando en qué hacer. Con mi mente brillante, una vez que gane el juego, derrotaré a ese monstruo con la tecnología que nos brinda nuestra corporación. Con eso, ese repugnante ejército se irá ¡y viviremos tranquilos y felices!"

Confiada y estúpida respuesta. Pero ¿qué iba a saber ella que ese maldito de Red iba a quitarle su pequeña maleta con las cosas necesarias para sobrevivir en esa selva plagada de salvajismo? Ahora sentía lo que era vivir sin comodidades, y apenas llevaba unas horas caminando.

Tenía hambre y sed. Y necesitaba un baño. Y también un retoque. Y ropa nueva. Aunque las dos últimas menciones no las tendría por el momento.

Cayó de rodillas desesperanzada y dolida. Las lágrimas, inesperadas, cayeron. No viviría más, perdería y con ella si Isla sería destruida. Pero ¿Para qué vivir, si le esperaba una competencia y un largo sufrimiento para atravesar?

Sintió un ruido, metros delante suyo, y supo que era ese muchacho de la Isla Sur. Había tomado el mismo camino que él porque definitivamente los dos otros sujetos rivales no le caían tan bien. No los quería cerca porque una mala sensación la invadía cuando esos ojos se fijaban con furia sobre los suyos. Tanto los ojos de la muchacha de cabellos negros (que repudiaba) y el muchacho de la Isla Norte. Ambos tenían una mirada agresiva que no dejaba mucho que pensar.

Pero ese tal Son Goku...No era tanto, había algo diferente en él. Si bien su mirada tenía un semblante serio, no era para nada hostil la forma en que sus ojos se comunicaban. Era más bien pacífico y, por más raro que sonara, la reconfortaba levemente...

Los pasos de él se alejaron, y una sensación de inseguridad le fluyó. Supo que no lo quería lejos ¿Qué tal una amenaza, algo que atentara contra ella? Y esos ojos reconfortantes de Goku viajaron por su mente...Él no la vería como a una enemiga...tal vez. No era seguro. Sí había una mirada de recelo que recordaba por parte del chico, pero no había una pizca de agresividad en ella. Y eso lo hacía diferente...Y también esos ojos negros que él poseía la hacían sentir segura.

Se levantó con decisión. No lo tendría de amigo ¡no!...Pero podría tal vez aprovechar la posible destreza del muchacho. Sí, quizás si lo seguía, podría ser capaz de aprovechar sus estrategias y sus lugares donde pasar la noche, cómo buscar comida, prender una fogata...Y esas cosas de las que no tenía idea puesto que había vivido siempre en abundancia de comodidades.

¿Y por qué hacía esto? Por qué él le causaba seguridad. Porque sabía, por alguna razón, que él no le haría daño.

Por eso era, y además...¿No era su rival? ¿No podría aprovechar algunas estrategias? Sí.

Esa idea la tranquilizó, por lo que, con más ánimo, comenzó a seguirlo. Una pequeña luz de esperanza la atravesó.

_XXX_

Había hecho un alto para comer algo. Su hambre se había tornado insoportable, por lo que miró a sus alrededores para buscar algo que pudiera ser comestible. Había entrenado muchas veces en el ambiente salvaje, y tenía una cierta idea de lo que era sobrevivir. Por eso no le daba tanto miedo. Y aunque no hubiera convivido con lo salvaje, el miedo no hubiera protagonizado sus emociones. No se caracterizaba por tener temores ni nada por el estilo, aunque de vez en cuando los tenía (eran leves, pero se hacían presentes en él).

Encontró la respuesta a su hambre en un matorral que estaba a un costado. Poseía unas hojas dulzonas, y podían ser comidas sin ninguna dificultad de por medio. Ya la había probado más de una vez, y aunque no era lo más delicioso del mundo, era necesario para sobrevivir.

Goku tomó una rama y emprendió su camino. En tanto sus pies continuaban el paso, su hambre se saciaba hasta tal punto que dejó la rama seca (por poco no se la come entera). No había sido suficiente.

_"Quizás debí haber tomado más ramas..." _ pensó, arrepentido. Pero la solución llego pronto. La selva era tan rica de peligros como de las formas de subsistir: a sus ojos se extendía una enorme palmera con cocos creciendo en su cima. No inalcanzables. Pero sería difícil sacarles los apetitosos frutos al árbol.

Goku sonrió emocionado.

Mientras tanto, Bulma tomó algunas hojas para cerciorarse de que fueran realmente comestibles. No eran lo mejor que había probado, de hecho casi escupe las hojas. Pero el hambre hacía resonar su estómago de una manera vergonzosa...Y supo que debía comerlas, sean ricas o feas.

Tomó un puñado y se lo metió entero a la boca, pegando respingos de alivio a medida que sentía su estómago algo lleno. No del todo, pero algo era algo.

Siguió su camino tras el muchacha. Sabía que Goku se debía dar cuenta en algún momento de su presencia ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué explicaciones le daba? ¿Qué inventaría? Tuvo un estremecimiento que le erizaron los vellos de sus brazos al saberse descubierta, pero sacudió la cabeza pensando que eso pasaría luego. Que ahora no sería vista por ese chico...

Atravesó algunos matorrales lo más silencioso que sus pies le permitían andar. Allí lo vio: a diez metros de ella, trepando una inmensa palmera con cocos. Los ojos le brillaron. Se escabulló entre la maleza más cercana a la palmera, y de esa manera, esperaría un descuido de él y le arrebataría uno de los frutos.

Uno a uno fueron cayendo los cocos. Pero ni con la altura en la que los había tirado Goku desde la cima de la palmera se habían roto. Estaban intactos ¿Cómo iba a hacer para llegar a la pulpa?

No era para pensar en eso ahora. Vería cómo lo hacía Goku y luego ella lo imitaría. La peli azul aprovechó a las alturas que estaba el chico, y cuando él hizo un ademán de distraerse, ella tomó un fruto y saltó tras los matorrales llenos de ramas finas y rasposas que la lastimaban a cada movimiento.

Pero a esas instancias, Goku ya se había dado cuenta de la obvia presencia de la chica y que lo estaba siguiendo por algo. El tema era ¿Por qué? Quizás esa chica llamada Bulma era peligrosa. Quizás le quería hacer daño al considerarlo un rival. Así era la naturaleza de la supervivencia: morir o matar.

Bajó de la palmera, y sin tocar un solo coco dijo en voz alta:

-Ya se que me estás siguiendo. Sal de ahí si no quieres que te vaya peor-la voz le salió con una irradiación de tal autoridad, que Bulma tuvo una sensación de estupor.

Tembló. Tenía miedo. Ese chico no era lo que pensó. Era malvado, quizás ¿Y cómo no lo había pensado mejor? Estaba en competencia con él, ERA OBVIO que le haría daño aunque no estaba en las reglas matar. Pero ¿y si la lastimaba? ¿Y si la forzaba a hacer algo indebido? ¿Qué pasaría si la esclavizaba para que ella fuera una especie de sirvienta?

La ley de supervivencia era salvaje. Y también era cruel. Tan duras las palabras lo eran, que la chica cerró los ojos y un gemido se le escapó. Debía huir. Debía irse lejos, y quizás escaparía.

¡Luego vería su forma de subsistir! Al diablo, debía escapar, o sino...

-¡Te dije que salgas de ahí!-repitió el muchacho levantando la voz. Y con tal hostilidad, que ella, temblorosa supo que no podía escapar. Debía entregarse antes de que todo empeorara.

Salió de entre la maleza, respirando con temor y culpa. Se sentía idiota por haberlo seguido. Cayó de rodillas ante el autoritario chico, que ahora no la miraba con ese toque de paz sino que su mirada era dura. Y tal vez cruel.

Ya no se sentía segura, todo se había ido al demonio. Se sentía desprotegida, sentía que la mirada reconfortante se había esfumado. Ahora eran otros ojos los que la miraban con recelo y (¿podía ser posible?) con enojo.

Quizás, Goku no era lo que esperaba.

Quizás, todo estaba perdido para ella.

Cerró los ojos mientras unas lágrimas amargas escapaban de sus ojos.

**NA: SÍ, QUÉ IRRESPONSABILIDAD DE MI PARTE! Lo siento muucho :'( Se me fue el Internet por más de un mes y sólo tenía el teléfono, lo cual no me ayudaba mucho XC Pero por fin les traigo el capítulo desde la perspectiva de Goku y Bulma. El siguiente será de la perspectiva de Vegeta y Milk. Estuvo un poco corto el capítulo...En cuanto al Ooc en los protagonistas es inevitable. En un cambio tan radical como el AU es bastante difícil que los personajes conserven su forma de ser como en la serie.  
GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS :3 Informo que habrá más aventura, pero quizás haya una pizca de romance en este fic...PERO MÁS QUE TODO HABRÁ AVENTURA YEEAHH XD  
Espero que les haya gustado, no sean crueles por mi tardanza...ME SIENTO TAN CULPABLE X'(  
Bueno, ya está todo lo que quería decir :3  
Saludos!**

**DRAGON BALL Z NO ME PERTENECE, TAMPOCO SUS PERSONAJES!**


	4. Capítulo III

**Capítulo 3**

Milk miró las espesas malezas que estaba atravesando con gran esfuerzo. Había recorrido poco en mucho tiempo, y eso no le agradó en absoluto. Por un momento, maldijo con todas sus fuerzas su situación: era de una isla que se dedicaba a la siembra y cosecha, y siendo ella recolectora, no había desarrollado nada de fuerzas. Por un momento, deseó ser de la isla Norte o Sur donde desarrollaban capacidad de pelea, y por lo tanto, de resistencia.

Esos muchachos que estaban compitiendo con ella en ese juego absurdo de supervivencia tenían la batalla ganada contra ella y la otra muchacha. Entonces ¡¿qué demonios estaba haciendo allí a la intemperie, a merced de las garras del peligro?! No supo en qué momento se decidió a representar a su isla y tampoco recordaba cómo de pronto se enredó en semejante lío. Pero no había otra opción. Era para rescatar su orgullo.

Maldijo en voz baja a su padre, recordando cuando éste último se ofreció como participante de ese juego de supervivencia. Pero ella se lo negó, jurando vengar a todas las víctimas y cosechas perdidas culpa de esos soldados de la Red Ribbon.

Se había llevado una maleta cargada de lo más esencial: comida, un machete para cortar las malezas y defenderse, un cuchillo pequeño de ataque, agua y guantes para no requebrarse las manos más de lo que estaban al trabajar por mucho tiempo la tierra. Sin embargo, el asqueroso de Red le había quitado su único medio de vivir, y estaba a la deriva de amenazas que la naturaleza solía imponer.

Hizo un alto en el sinuoso arroyo para beber agua y descansar. Mientras el líquido vital humedecía sus agrietados labios, maldijo nuevamente a su padre… En realidad eran muchas maldiciones hacia Ox Satán que Milk estaba soltando agriamente. Le echaba la culpa a él aunque no fuera del todo concreta.

"_Es tu culpa, padre, que ahora estoy sola, que no te podré ver ni recibir tus cariños. Es tu culpa por no haberme enseñado nada más que cosechar ¿Acaso jamás pensaste en las amenazas? ¿Es todo paz lo que reina en el mundo? ¿No pensaste en el peligro que alguna vez se tornaría inminente? Y sí, padre. Ahora no volveré con vida y es tu culpa y nada más que tu culpa. Tuviste la posibilidad de aprovechar mi potencial novato para entrenar, pero no quisiste. Por eso te maldigo. Porque jamás volveré a estar en tus brazos triunfal, ni sentiré tu orgullo cerca mío por haber ganado este juego tan ridículo como peligroso. Es tu culpa: tuya, tuya y nada más que tuya. Te maldigo, te maldigo y te maldigo. Siento que ya no podré quererte una vez que perezca, y que tú sufrirás. Pero ahora me acuerdo: yo no puedo protegerme porque jamás quisiste que entrenara y que incrementara mi fuerza… Kamisama me perdone, pero ahora estoy odiando esa isla por la que lucho, por la que me estoy sacrificando. La odio por no ser lo que yo esperaba. Y sí, aunque suene egoísta, es lo que siento. Padre… Nunca te podré decir cuánto te maldije, ni cuánto te amo…Ya no podré verte nunca, nunca más…Y todo esto es por tu culpa y también mía por hacerte caso..." _

Esas palabras que pasaron por la mente de Milk la hicieron sollozar y derramar lágrimas amargas. Aunque quiso por todo ese tiempo contener el llanto, ya era caso perdido ¿Para qué conservar su orgullo? Si nadie la vería jamás llorar, si ya no valía la pena tener ese supuesto carácter duro que solía mostrar. Ya no… Si total ¿qué esperanza quedaba para ella? Ninguna. Lo único que tenía para hacer era llorar y mostrar la cobardía que no había sacado a luz hasta ese momento.

-¿A quién engaño?-gritaba, apretando cada tanto sus dientes, tan furiosa como dolida con ella misma-Mi padre no tuvo la culpa…Fui yo. Fui yo quien le obedecí e hice lo que él deseó para mí… Fui yo, maldita sea, fui yo. El carácter duro que suelo mostrar…no es nada más que un estúpido espejismo, pero soy una cobarde sin remedio-se miró en un segmento del río, donde el agua a la orilla se estancaba y retrataba el reflejo de la muchacha-Mírate…Estás llorando como la niña que en verdad eres. Como la niña quien se calló y no se rebeló contra el semblante conservador de su padre… Eres un fracaso, Milk…Eres una fracasada cobarde…

Entre tantas palabras y burlas hacia ella misma, recordó con claridad aquel día soleado, con doce años de edad, donde todo comenzó.

**Flashback**

Milk estaba aprendiendo el arte de cosechar y recolectar las hortalizas que los grandes terrenos de su padre le ofrecían. Era la época más rica del año, y por eso estaba siendo instruida para ayudar con las actividades económicas.

Su padre, el hombre más importante de la Isla Este, se encontraba sumergido en la cosecha de otras plantaciones mientras que ella se encargaba de las labores más delicadas.

Un espantapájaros se topó con ella, dándole una mirada ausente aunque se tornara de alguna manera amenazante. La niña se quedó perdida en la calabaza que tenía como cabeza y entonces fue que sucedió: una patada hizo volar al muñeco, destrozándolo, privándolo de estabilidad que antes tenía.

Excitada por la adrenalina que fluyó por sus venas, comenzó a patear al aire, a pegar piñas y se dio cuenta de que le encantaba. Era maravilloso. Había un vigor en esos golpes destinados al aire que en su joven vida jamás había experimentado.

Cuando un golpe quiso pegar al aire, la voz de su padre tronó tras ella.

-¡Milk! ¿Qué demonios…?-se acercó a ella, y la tomó con fuerza de sus hombros-¡¿Estabas luchando?! ¡¿Qué es lo que pasó por tu cabeza, niña?!

-Padre…yo…-pudo balbucear la pequeña.

\- Milk…Escucha…-Ox Satan pareció ablandarse-Hay algo que tu joven mente aún no entiende. Eres una mujercita, prácticamente una niñita. Pero debes saber que esos juegos no se practican aquí, que nuestra isla se dedica a las cosechas. Eres joven, pero debes entenderlo porque tienes la edad indicada para comprender esto. No eres una salvaje como los habitantes de la Isla Norte y Sur: esas bestias sólo se dedican a luchar, como si algún día eso le trajera progreso. Nosotros no, algún día reflexionarás sobre esto y terminarás de meditarlo tú sola… Pero, por favor, prométemelo: no volverás a hacerlo ¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo, papi-respondió obediente, para luego unirse a Ox-Satán en un abrazo.

En ese momento no supo cuán arrepentida iba a estar por esa respuesta.

**Fin del Flashback**

Cuando creció, muchas veces entrenó a solas sin instrucciones algunas, con inexperiencia total. Pero luego la culpa la invadía y sabía que estaba rompiendo su promesa. Por eso, detuvo su entrenamiento. Quizás porque su padre le imponía un miedo absurdo sobre ella.

Se había hecho un traje para practicar las artes marciales cuando aprendió a coser. Pero jamás lo utilizó… Hasta el día en que se ofreció de representante de la Isla Este. En es emismo instante vio su reflejo con el traje que ella misma hizo: dañado, mugriento y mojado parcialmente con sus propias lárgrimas.

-Mírate-se dijo nuevamente-, debiste seguir entrenando, romper esa promesa en vez de que la culpa te acobardara. Sí, Milk…Eres un desastre.

Con un arrebato de cólera, golpeó con todas sus fuerzas el reflejo que la increpaba, tratando de borrarlo, de menospreciarse más.

Su mano llegó a la fina arena…y ahí se topó con algo plano y duro. Un dolor la invadió, y supo que había hecho una estupidez por no prever antes que una roca podía lastimarla. Mientras se sacudía la mano tratando de disminuir el dolor, se dijo:

-Pero… si las rocas no son tan perfectamente lisas…-sumergió la zona agredida en el agua fresca, y mientras sentía un alivio incomparable, exploró bajo el tapiz de arena lo que se escondía bajo ella-Es…algo metálico… ¡sí!

Exploró con ambas manos y con mucho esfuerzo sacó lo que bajo el agua se escondía. Era un cofre pequeño pero pesado, cuya tapa tenía grabadas un símbolo que tenía dos "R"

-La Red Ribbon-musitó con menosprecio-Aunque esto es…

Abriendo el cofre, un aura dorada invadió sus ojos negros.

-No…No puede ser…

Pero sí: era un esfera de aquellas que había sido expuesta por Red cuando les indicó cuál era el objetivo de ese juego de supervivencia.

-Es una Dragon Ball-dijo con voz ahogada por la emoción-Una Dragon Ball, encontrada por mí…

Entonces lo supo: no estaba perdida. Esa esfera dorada que resplandecía constantemente era la señal de que Kamisama le había dado una oportunidad, que ella quizás lo lograría.

Sintió una fuerza increíble, como por arte de magia ¿Qué era esa esfera? ¿Por qué Red la anhelaba tanto hasta formar un ejército completo? Pero no era tiempo de pensar, sino de triunfar. Quizás podría lograrlo. Tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, de triunfar.

Entonces se levantó. Quiso llevar la caja de metal consigo, pero por su peso eso no fue posible. Optó por vaciar un coco que encontró en el camino y puso celosamente la Dragon Ball dentro de lo que fue la cubierta externa de la fruta.

"_No vaya a ser que alguien me encuentre con la Dragon Ball en mis manos…" _pensó.

Siguió caminando entre la selva, mientras se perdía en el verdor del paisaje. La esperanza era quien guiaba sus pies ahora.

_XXX_

Vegeta había llegado por las circunstancias del destino cerca de ese supuesto volcán. Gruñía en el fondo pero en el fondo sentía una especie de satisfacción con él mismo.

Sabía que a esas dos mujeres sería fácil ganarles. A ese gusano que se hacía llamar Son Goku sería más complicado, pero estaba seguro de que ganaría. No, no estaba seguro: TENÍA que ganar. Si podía vencer a sus rivales de ese mero jueguito, tendría la oportunidad de salvar a su isla. Aunque él mismo se decía que eso era lo de menos hasta convencerse porque tenía también un objetivo vigente: vencer a Alhzidok. Si vencía a ese monstruo, sus logros estarías satisfechos.

Sin embargo, su furia latente estaba en su interior a causa de ese Goku. No sólo era de esa asquerosa Isla Sur, sino que también quería ganarle de antemano con su objetivo que siempre lo había motivado.

Vencer a ese monstruo que había matado a los suyos (cuando éstos últimos habían intentado vencerle), sería símbolo de veneración máxima. Lo cierto es que él era respetado en toda la isla y reconocido, pero no le bastaba en lo más mínimo. Quería ser respetado por todas esas Islas que lo rodeaban, quería imponer sus reglas de la Isla Norte en toda esa sarta de enemigos y traicioneros. Sobre todo, quería imponer obre la Isla Sur y sentir esa veneración sobre él y también sentir los ojos cobardes de Son Goku elogiándolo… Pero claro estaba: los representantes de las islas que perdieran morirían junto a sus lugares donde pertenecían.

Si él ganaba ¿Cómo demonios iba a ser venerado? Eso era lo que más le daba impotencia y odiaba sentirse así. Aunque en el fondo quería ver a su isla sana y salva, en su interior también protestaba porque en verdad deseaba derrotar a Ahlizidok.

-Pero si derroto a esa cucaracha… ¿Para qué demonios lo haré, si las demás islas morirán antes de que pueda exigirles veneración?

Frustrado, pensaba en su maestro decepcionado de él, en su duro entrenamiento para demostrarle a ese viejo que tenía la potencial virtud para luchar, en el respeto que se ganó por parte de su isla… Pero, de alguna manera, jamás fue suficiente. Su sueño siempre estuvo enfocado en ser él el héroe legendario de su lugar de origen: el héroe que impondría veneración sobre las otras asquerosas islas. El salvador sería aquel que puliera su isla hasta sacarle el merecido brillo.

Eso le había prometido a su padre antes de que éste último muriera. Y su progenitor había sido su mayor motivación para convencerse de que él lo lograría, que estaba destinado a ser el legendario héroe de la Isla Norte. Aunque aún ni siquiera había logrado serlo, se creía ese héroe, esa encarnación del triunfo total.

Por eso odiaba a la Red Ribbon, porque le había quitado ese sueño y su objetivo. No serviría de nada refregar su triunfo cuando las otras islas iban a ser destruidas en manos de esa maldita patrulla.

Se contentaría por obtener el triunfo sobre los otros representantes aunque fuese por unos segundos. Pero no serviría de nada. Tampoco serviría refregar ese triunfo al resto del mundo, si su objetivo se centraba en conquistar esas tres malditas islas.

Bufó molesto, mientras con su propia mano arrancaba una rama que se le quiso interponer. Insultaba por lo bajo, y las venas le palpitaban rabiosas.

Sintió una especie de suspiro que se confundía con el canto del arroyo cercano.

"_Bah, fue mi imaginación" _gruñó amagando seguir con su camino. Pero otra vez algo lo obligó a quedarse en ese lugar. No cabía duda: Alguien que hablaba.

\- …Estás llorando como la niña que en verdad eres. Como la niña quien se calló y no se rebeló contra el semblante conservador de su padre… Eres un fracaso, Milk…Eres una fracasada cobarde…

Sonrió de medio lado, y burlón cuando se acercó cautelosamente cerca de la voz llorona. Pudo ver, escondido entre la vegetación, al otro lado de la orilla a una joven. No sabía si era de la Isla Este u Oeste. Pero era bastante ridículo el hecho de que se hablaba, al parecer, a ella misma.

"_Esa mujer está loca" _pensó divertido, viendo lo ridícula que se veía la muchacha. Quizás por distracción siguió escuchando a la joven decirse cosas.

Pero la sorna se transformó en seriedad y sorpresa al comprobar que esa tal Milk había encontrado una Dragon Ball. La veía, incluso, del otro lado del arroyo brillar a esa esfera en manos de la joven.

-No puede ser…No es tan idiota como pensé-musitó receloso.

De repente, anulada la furia, una idea surgió en su cabeza: ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Esa joven sería la respuesta a su objetivo. Entre los dos se unirían para buscar las Dragon Balls restantes, se aliaría con su Isla una vez que concretaran el triunfo y juntos iniciarían una rebelión en contra de la Red Ribbon. Luego de eso, vería. Traicionaría a esa joven y su respectiva isla. Sería fácil, más que fácil puesto a que esa muchacha pertenecía a una de las tierras débiles carentes de fuerza.

Sí…Quizás no era un plan muy maduro, pero luego corroboraría bien la situación. Lo primero que debía hacer era engañar a esa mujer. Y para lograr el primer paso debía seguirla.

Sonrió de medio lado mientras la veía alejarse. Aunque a su primera impresión le pareció un plan primitivo, supo que no era tan malo si lo formulaba y lo retocaba bien en su cabeza.

La Dragon Ball brillando en las manos de la joven era la respuesta y no iba a dejarla ir, menos si podía formar una alianza por interés con ella. Claro que, por suerte, las cámaras ocultas escondidas en toda la selva no leían pensamientos.

Lamentablemente, en esos momentos Vegeta había olvidado que era espiado por el mismísimo Red, quien comprobaba que ninguno de los participante hiciera trampa.

_XXX_

En algún lugar de la selva estaba la guarida repleta de tecnología. Desde allí, Red miraba constantemente las cámaras y espiaba cada movimiento de los jugadores. Black, harto ya de esa farsa decidió enfrentarlo.

Se acercó el hombre a su jefe, quien al oír sus palabras ni se molestó en mirarlo:

-Aún no entiendo por qué haces esto, Comandante… Es absurdo. Debimos destruir esas Islas y ya, pero en vez de esto, dejamos a nuestros soldados retenidos de su trabajo-le reclamaba Black.

Red meneó la cabeza en gesto negativo. Sonrió amargamente mientras respondía:

-Necesito divertirme un poco, Black. Controlar a los soldados para que hagan su trabajo por años no es tarea fácil Por eso te contraté…Sin embargo, noté lo aburrido que se tornaba esta rutina por conseguir las Dragon Balls, y ya cansado, decidí hacer esto. No es lo mismo ver la televisión que vivirlo en carne propia…

-Pero no lo vive usted, sino esos jóvenes…

-Black, Black…-contestó tranquilo mientras calaba su puro. Cuando el humo fue expulsado por la nariz y boca, siguió hablando-A veces me pregunto si estás del lado de ellos. Por favor ¡ya basta de quejas! ¿No ves que estoy poniendo un poco de emoción en mi vida? La necesitaba, Black.

-De alguna manera, estás postergando nuestro triunfo y el inminente deseo de conquistar el mundo ¿Por qué vienes con esas niñerías ahora? Además, con todo el dinero que tenemos, podemos buscar la forma de matar a ese monstruo… Y las bombas que tiramos en las Islas quizás ayuden entre muchas a matar a ese bicho.

-Escúchame bien-dijo volteándose hacia su compañero, quitando de su vista las cámaras que hacía rato observaba-Es sólo un entretenimiento lo que hago. No tardarán en morirse, te lo aseguro. Además esos idiotas que dicen poder derrotar a Alhzidok, no podrán hacerlo. Por eso, iré tomando reclutas de las Islas para someterse al monstruo y que nos sirvan de alguna manera como cebo para derrotar a esa bestia tan fastidiante.

El hombre de piel negra levantó una ceja.

-¿Quiere decir que este juego es una farsa?

-Efectivamente ¿No te digo que es sólo un medio de diversión? Son como mis vacaciones, Black. Tú también deberías estar tranquilo como yo, después de todo mereces un descanso-dio otra calada a su puro, largando por la nariz el humo que se fue curvando en figuras onduladas en el aire hasta desaparecer-. Eres nuevo aquí: en mis comienzos, yo también estaba ansioso, pero con los años me hice paciente. Estamos cerca, sí. Pero no hay que apurarse tanto. Hay que divertirse un poco. Total, este juego acabará con dos ganadores: tú y yo…

-¿Es decir que…?-Black no pudo continuar la incógnita.

-Sí: esos niños no serán los ganadores, son víctimas de mi farsa. Todas las islas serán destruidas junto a ellos. No habrá quién se salve porque así estaba destinado-sonrió el pelirrojo con maldad, acompañando ese gesto con una risa plagada de malas intenciones.

**NA: Espero que les haya gustado, y odien mucho mucho a Red jajaja. No sé bien si haré GxCc y VxB, o VxCc y GxB, quizás haga VxG y BxCc… Okn, no JAJAJAJA lo último fue chiste, no pondré nada de slash y femslash en este fanfic (aunque no rechazo estos géneros :33)  
En fin, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, estará más interesante.**

**DRAGON BALL Z NO ME PERTENECE, TAMPOCO SUS PERSONAJES. **


End file.
